


Cheater

by prcttyodd



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Mark can't stop fucking around, Poor Jack, Sad, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Even though Mark cheats, Jack can't bring himself to stay away.(Short story)





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm Septiplier trash, so like here's another story about them. This idea has been floating around in my head for awhile, and I was like why not write it ya know? 

There are a few things I have to say first: 

•This story is coming soon, after I finish a few things or whenever I'm ready. But there won't be actual chapters for awhile. 

•This story obviously has to do with adult topics. I would say no under 18s, but that won't do shit, so if you don't like dark topics, probably not the place for you. 

•I do not think cheating is right. In fact, I have been cheated on several times before. It's not right, and it's absolutely disgusting. 

•That being said, some of this is lightly based on my life/my experiences. 

•The Mark and Jack you're going to see in this aren't going to be like the ones you really know. Keep in mind this is a fanfiction. 

That's about it, see you all in the first chapter!


	2. 1.

Mark was home late yet again. It was getting later and later every night, and that didn't go unnoticed for Jack. 

He would sit in the living room, even when he was tired, and wait for him to come home. He wished it could be like the old times, when he would only be a bit late. Jack would lay up in their bed and wait for him, since he knew that he would be home soon. He would slightly drift off to sleep, only to be woken by Mark sliding in beside him, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. It wouldn't matter that he had been a little bit late. 

But now, things were much different. There was no laying in bed for only twenty minutes. There wasn't any cuddling when he came home. 

Now, there was arguing and screaming at 1 AM. Jack wasn't going to lie, he was getting really suspicious at this point. Mark had always said it was about work. But Jack couldn't believe it. Work wouldn't make you come home two hours late. Work wouldn't cause an argument when Jack asked him what was going on. 

Jack heard keys toying with the door knob, and finally the fire knob twisting. Mark entered, looking to make sure Jack wasn't there. Of course, Jack was sitting in the dark. But that was only because he wanted to catch him off guard. 

Does he really think that I'm going to let him get away with the way he's been acting? 

"I see you. Don't act like I'm not here." Jack announced. 

Mark jumped about a mile. "I... I see you." He said. Jack noticed that he had a slur. He felt both anger and sadness boil up inside of him. 

"So. You were at work huh?" He asked. 

"Uh... Um... Yeah." Mark replied. He was drunk beyond belief. 

"Must be why you're fucking drunk." He said harshly, anger dripping from his tone. "Sleep on the couch for tonight, and I'll talk to you tomorrow when you're not wasted." 

"No. I can... I can e... Explain." 

"You can't even speak properly. Sleep down here and like I said, we'll talk about this tomorrow." 

Mark didn't argue, he too drunk to do so at this point. Jack looked back at him one more time before he went up to their bedroom, dragging his feet the whole way. 

Part of him wanted to go back downstairs like the pathetic guy that he was and cuddle up against him. 

He loved Mark, and he wouldn't ever stop. He knew that for a fact. But did Mark really love him? That was a good question. 

Love to Jack was something that lasted forever. And there was only person you could ever feel it with. Mark was that one. He had been with many others in the past, and none of them ever made him feel like Mark did. None of them would be able to get away with what Mark was able to get away with. None of them had had Jack crawling back and apologizing when he did nothing wrong. 

That, to Jack, was true love. But Mark obviously didn't feel the same way, otherwise he wouldn't keep blatantly hurting him. 

Jack felt a tear fall down his cheek as he thought of these things, and how the perfect guy for him didn't feel the same way that he did. 

Jack had been the one that suggested that they lived together in the first place. He thought that it would be a good experience since silly him thought that their relationship was getting really serious. 

He stuck his face into his pillow and began to sob into it, wondering how it came to this. He wanted to avoid it. He didn't want to believe it. But his relationship with Mark wasn't what it used to be, and what was once shiny was now all rusted. 

But the thing was, he didn't want to give it up. Mark was the best thing that had ever happened to. He loved him. Another thing that Jack knew about love was, it was never easy to let go. 

He knew that most people considered liars the worst people there ever were. But to him, sometimes the truth could break you more than a lie. 

He continued to cry until he fell asleep. He had never cried himself to sleep before. He had never let it process that Mark didn't love him anymore. 

In Jack's mind, he couldn't stop thinking about the old times. About how Mark would do anything for him. About how they used to go out and do stupid things. About how just cuddling next to him was something he could do forever. How Mark would whisper "I love you so much" softly into his ear every night right before he fell asleep. 

Much as he didn't like to believe it, those days were gone now.


	3. 2.

When Jack wakes up, Mark is beside him, holding him close. Was this a dream? Had last night not happened? 

Jack was fully convinced of it, until he got the stench of alcohol that was coming off of Mark. He sighed. 

"Mark." He said. His boyfriend opened his eyes. 

"Ouch. My head hurts like hell." He said, shutting his eyes again. 

"Mark. Why are you up here? Don't you know that I told you that you couldn't sleep up here and that we'd talk in the morning?" Jack said, deciding to take charge. He couldn't fall for Mark and his bullshit again. 

"Oh, come on. Babyboy, you know that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get drunk and do what I did. I'm sorry. I really am." Mark said. Jack wanted to believe him. He wanted to do what he usually did and pull him in and say "I know you are." But he had to tell him off. 

"You're not. Otherwise you wouldn't keep doing it." He couldn't meet Mark's eyes. He would break down if he did. 

"I am. Come on. Baby, please." He pulled Jack in, kissing him. Jack could taste the alcohol on his breath. Jack kissed him back, not even sure why he was doing so. 

Mark was like a magnet. Mark was his safe place. He didn't want to admit it, but without him he'd be lost. 

"Mark..." Jack said, regaining some sense. But Mark cut him off with a sloppy kiss. 

"Don't silence me with a kiss! That's not romantic at all." Jack said, his voice getting louder and louder. 

"Oh come on. You know I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry." Mark said, grabbing Jack's hand and squeezing it. 

Jack felt himself falling into the trap. 

No... You can't. Have some sense. He was out last night, doing who knows what, and you're hair going to keep letting him get away with it? 

"You're not." Jack mumbled. 

"I am." Mark argued. 

This was going to be much harder than Jack had originally thought... "Why are we going to argue about this like children?" Jack looked down, trying to come up with what he wanted to say next. "What did you do last night? Tell me the truth." 

Jack knew that he was going to regret hearing the truth. He knew he was going to wish that he had never heard it. He knew that it would send him into that state of sadness that he had been in so many times when it came to Mark. He knew he wouldn't be able to move for days. But he asked anyway. There was no going back now. 

"I um... I went out after work." Mark said, looking down in shame. 

"And? Obviously you went out. But what did you do this time? You're never this drunk, and you never came home as late as you did last night." 

"I uh... I'm.... You're gonna hate me when I say this." 

"What? Just say it. The only thing that'll hurt more is if you lie." Jack knew that was the biggest lie that had ever come out of his mouth. The lies made him feel better. 

"Listen Jack... There was this other guy... We were both drunk out of our minds and..." 

"You cheated..." Jack said, feeling tears form in his eyes. This was what he was fearing he'd hear. 

Back in the days when things were good, Jack didn't even have to think about cheating. He didn't even know it was a possibility. 

"Like I said, we were drunk and I don't even remember what we did..." 

"Yeah you do. Don't act like you fucking don't." Jack said. He had to go. He had to leave before Mark pulled the same things that he usually did that caused Jack to come crawling back. He got up. He had to go for at least a few hours. He couldn't stay and look at this man; this man that he loved so much, and that didn't even feel the same way about him. 

"Wait." Mark said, pulling Jack's hand. Jack resisted him this time, and walked away. He walked out the front door. He was still wearing the wrinkled clothes that he had worn to bed, but he could care the less. It was the least of his worries. 

He turned back, part of him wishing that Mark ran out after him. But he saw nothing, just as he had expected. 

He tried to resist tears as he kept walking, his destination unknown.


	4. 3.

Jack kept walking. He wanted to run back. Really, he did. But he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't live with being hurt by someone who cared about him so little, even if he loved him. That made it even worse. 

He didn't even have anything with him. He would have to go back to get his stuff, eventually. All he had was his phone and the clothes that he was wearing. 

He had to find somewhere to go. Somewhere where he wouldn't have to deal with him. Well anywhere was better than there and away from him. But he couldn't stay on the streets like this. 

He decided to call up his best friend, Signe Hansen. She had told Jack a long time ago that he should get away, but he insisted that mark never meant it. Signe has just went along with it, knowing there was no use in trying to reason with him. He wasn't going to be swayed. He was stuck on a man that didn't even love him back. 

"Signe?" He asked as soon as she picked up, his voice barely a whisper. 

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, already sounding concerned. 

"It's... I just need a place to stay for a bit. I need some time away from Mark." 

"Some time? You need forever away from his ass." She said, chuckling. But Jack didn't find it the least bit amusing. 

Realizing this, Signe quickly added "You can stay here, of course. Where are you? I'll come and pick you up." 

He gave her his location. He was happy he had a place to stay now, but he still couldn't get his mind off of Mark. Why did he still love him? Why couldn't he get him out of his mind? It was like a drug addiction. It was bad for him, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't get rid of the thoughts, and the need for this man. 

"You have any things with you?" She asked, breaking him away from his thoughts. 

"No.. I just have my phone. I'll go back to our place and get my stuff in a few days. I just need a little time. I'm sure you'll have everything I need, right?" 

"Yeah. I'll come and get you now." She said, and then she hung up the phone. 

He was happy to have her. But she didn't understand how deep his feelings were for Mark. He wished that he could just leave. But he knew that there was going to always be something that would bring him back. There wasn't anything he could do, except... Well... Go back to him. 

His phone beeped, signaling a text message. He pulled out his phone and read it. It was from Mark. No. Here it goes. The cycle was beginning to repeat already. 

Baby, please come back. I'm sorry, okay. There's no way words can express that. I love you. Just come back. I can explain. 

He had to fight not to text him back. He wanted to text him back that it was okay. That it would be alright. That he forgave him. But he couldn't. Not this time. 

He stood lost in his own thoughts until he saw Signe pull up next to him. 

He opened the passenger seat door and got inside. 

"What's wrong? You look horrible." She said. 

"Thanks. It's just... I don't know what to do anymore, Signe. I really don't. And it's tearing me down." 

"Well I know what you should do. Get away from him forever. Stay at my place for a bit, and little by little get your things. I'll let you stay with me until you can get a place of your own to go. You need to get him out of your life. It's not healthy. All he does is hurt you." 

"But Signe... I love him. You don't get it." 

"Yeah, I get it. You love him and always will. Great. But that doesn't mean stay with him. He doesn't love you Sean. He just doesn't." 

Her words rang through his ears. It hurt to hear, although he knew it was true. He looked down, not feeling like uttering another word. 

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride to Signe's house. 


	5. 4.

The drive seemed to drag on forever. Maybe it was the silence in the air, maybe it was the fact that without Mark, time seemed to drag on for Jack. 

He knew it was pathetic, and he would never admit it to Signe. That's why he stared out the window, hoping she wouldn't say anything to him. He would break down on the spot and he knew it. 

"Is this time for good?" She asked as she parked the car, opening the door and stepping out. Sean did the same. 

"I just... I don't know, okay Signe? You don't understand how it is. You don't know how much I think about him. You don't know how much I love-" 

"You're an idiot." Signe interrupted him, rolling her eyes. 

"Wow. Thanks." He said, looking down at the ground as he followed her to the front door. 

She always said things like this to him, but she didn't mean them literally. It just pissed her off that he was stuck on this idiot that couldn't treat him right. "You know I don't mean it. I just want to walk up to Mark and tear his nuts off and make him eat them." 

"Signe, oh my god." She was expecting him to chuckle, but instead, he genuinely looked disturbed. 

"Sorry. You just have no idea how angry this whole thing makes me. Can't you see how much he's dragging you down? Think about your life before him." 

"What about it? Before I found him I didn't know what to do with myself." 

"Stop." She fumbled with the house key and the door for a second, successfully unlocking it a few seconds later. They both stepped inside. 

"Why should I? You won't stop talking about how much you hate him, I think I have the right to talk about how I feel." 

Signe let out a loud sigh. It may have been a bit over exaggerated, but she wanted Jack to know that she was fed up and annoyed. It worked, of course. 

"I don't know what to say anymore." He said, looking down. 

"What you should be saying is 'Signe, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna finally break up with him. You were right all along, he's a piece of shit and I could do better.'" 

"Can you just show me where my room is." He mumbled. 

She smirked in satisfaction, knowing that she was right. He even knew it. "You know where the room is. You spend a lot of time hear. Oh yeah..." She turned to face him. "You haven't spent much time here because of him." She spat out the word as if it was a disease. Jack wanted to say something, but he held himself back. 

She knew she was being sort of a bitch about this whole thing, but she couldn't help it. Talking about him always sparked something inside of her, something beyond her control. She was extremely overprotective of her friend, and had odd ways of showing it. Of course, Jack didn't see it as that. 

She walked him up to the room, opening the door. "Here we are." She said, surveying the room along with him. She hadn't opened this door in a long time. 

It was neat, by of course there was dust. It was in need of a good vacuuming, but it would have to do for now. 

"Thank you." Jack said in a whisper. "You know, for doing this for me." 

"No need to thank me. I'll help you out some sheets on the bed and get this place a little organized. You can stay here as long as you need, don't worry." 

He smiled over at her. She could see the pain in his eyes, how much he's been suffering. This could all be avoided, if he had just stayed away from Mark... 

She pulled him in and hugged him, not knowing what else to do. She felt horrible, to say the least. 

She did as she told him she was going to, she got spare sheets and put them on the bed for him, and then quickly vacuumed. 

"There. Welcome to your new home. It's not much, but like you said, little by little you can get your stuff from your house and bring it here. You can stay as long as you need." Signe smiled once more at him, before leaving him alone in his room. 

Once she was out of sight, he pulled out his phone. The urge to text Mark back was overwhelming. He didn't know why it was always like this. 

Since the last text, Mark had sent several more, and they were the same thing as always. The same old "I miss you" and "you know I didn't mean it baby". But somehow, those simple things always had a way of getting to Sean. 

He knew Signe would be disappointed. He knew she wouldn't want him to do this. But he couldn't help himself. 

He let out a sigh as he texted Mark back.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: (!)= mature content. I put it here because to me what is said is going to be triggering to some. This was a real conversation(with a few minor tweaks) that I had with my ex, the one whom this story is based on. 

XX 

M: Why are you doing this? Where are you? 

J: Away from you. 

M: Well get the fuck back here, now. 

J: No. 

M: You can't be far. If I have to find you, I will. And when I do, it won't be pretty at all. 

J: You lost your chance. Too many times. I'm done now. I'm done for good. 

M: The fuck you are. You're not done. You're not going anywhere. 

J: Watch me. 

M: Okay, I'll watch you. I'll watch you go. But I'll also watch you when you crawl back to me. You're useless without me. You have no clue how much I've done for you. Well you'll know soon enough. You'll see how lost you are without me, and how useless you are. I gave you so much, and this is how you fucking repay. 

J: Mark... 

M: Don't 'mark' me. You know it's true. And you know you're going to be back in a few days. Mark my words. Screenshot this text. 

J: Can you not do this again? 

M: Can I not do what? Tell the truth? 

J: Just stop. I'm not coming back to, and you can mark my words. You can try and do anything, but it's not gonna work. I'm not useless, you are. And that's why you're begging to get me back. You know you're nothing without me. So think again. 

M: You're right. I am useless. Maybe I should just kill myself. 

J: You don't have to be so dramatic. 

M: Come back then. 

J: No. 

M: Well if you don't care, might as well just let me die.  

J: You don't have to do all that, it's unnecessary. That's a little far. You can find someone else. You and me just don't work out. 

M; I'm just gonna go kill myself, bye. 

J: Stop. 

M: No. Come back. Please. 

This entire conversation was taking a lot out of Jack. It took a lot to say the things that he did to Mark, and he was both shocked and proud of himself for doing so. 

He was going to put this behind him for good. Or so he thought. 

Mark's talk of suicide sent a wave of panic throughout Jack's entire body. He may not be serious, but Jack didn't want to take that chance. 

If he did kill him self, couldn't he end up in jail? Wouldn't it technically be his fault? He'd be a murderer. 

He couldn't have that. No. He had to go back. He couldn't have this happen. 

He got up and left his room. Signe was in the living room. 

He ran past her. He was almost out of the door, until she stopped him. 

"What the hell? What are you doing?" 

"Signe... I need to go back. I can't stay here. I just can't. You don't understand. Just please. Let me go." 

"Jack... what's going on? You're not going anywhere until you sit down and tell me just what the fuck is going on."


	7. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Go back and read the last chapter.

"I have to go back to him, Signe. He's going crazy." Jack said. He tried to get away again, but Signe wouldn't let him. 

"Define crazy." Signe knew that Mark was up to something stupid yet again, and she was about ready to beat his ass. Jack seemed very frantic and worried, and she couldn't wait to see what shit he pulled this time. 

"He said... that if I don't get back with him... he's gonna..." 

"He's gonna?" 

Jack could tell that she was getting more and more impatient and pissed off, but he just didn't know how to go about telling her this. She would be so pissed. Well, she'd have to know sometime... "He said that he was going to kill himself." 

Signe was in complete shock for a second, but that shock quickly morphed into anger. "And you believe him? Hell, even if he was being serious, let his stupid ass do it. You're not going back to him." 

"But... I could go to jail... Couldn't I? His loss would be on my hands, I can't live with that..." 

"Stop. Listen to me. He's just trying to guilt trip you. Nothing more. He won't do shit to himself. Don't set yourself up for that. Please. There's something wrong with him. Something really wrong with him." 

"But I... But you don't that. You don't. What if he does do something?" 

"Jack. Did you not hear me? You're not getting back with him. That's that. And if he has a problem, he can come to me with it, cause I'm sick of his shit." 

"But Signe..." 

"Listen. I know I sound like a parent here. But you're not going anywhere. Please. I'm just trying to protect you. I'm sick of you falling for his nonsense. He's not doing good things for your health. I don't know if you know this, but what he said to you, that's abuse. And he's not getting away with it." 

Jack's lip trembled, and he tried to keep himself from sobbing. She just didn't get it. Not at all. Without saying another word, he hung his head and went to his room. 

He had to do something. Signe would never know how scared he was. 

If she wouldn't let him out the door, he'd find another way. 

Hands shaking, he pulled out his phone. Holding back sobs as always, he texted Mark. 

I'm coming home. 

Then, he decided that he would need to take action. But how would he get out? He had no way without Signe knowing or seeing. 

His eyes immediately darted towards the window. Would he actually do that? Would he actually climb out of the window to get to him? He took a deep breath. There was no other way. He had to. 

He walked over towards the window and opened it up, feeling the cold breeze hit his skin. 

He looked down, thinking once more about what he was going to do. From where he was, he would end up right on the roof. Once he was on there, he could slide down and then he'd make his way home. 

His heart was racing. He stuck his legs out the window. He looked back once more, second guessing this entire thing. 

He closed his eyes, and pushed himself out. It didn't go smoothly. Without his control, he slid down the roof and hit the front lawn below with a thud. 

Not wasting a second, he got back up and brushed himself up. Some parts of his body stung, but he didn't care. 

He then ran home with all of his might, hoping Signe hadn't heard anything just now. 

When he reached the house, he knocked on the door. Mark opened up, and as soon as he saw Jack, his lips spread into a triumphant grin. 

"Jack. You're home."


	8. 7.

A/N: ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE !!!

XX

Jack hadn't come out of his room in awhile. 

Not that Signe was his mother or anything, but she did notice that he hadn't been out in awhile and that he was being exceptionally quiet, and it was a bit concerning. 

From the moment Jack got here, she knew that she would have to keep a close eye on him. He looked like he would snap at any given second and do something he regretted. 

Should she go look? Would that be weird? 

Deciding that it wouldn't be, she opened the door to his room. What she saw was far from what she had expected. 

The window was open, and the cool air was blowing inside. She blinked, trying to take in what she had just seen. 

Was this real? What the hell was going on? She walked over to the window. 

Did Jack actually sneak out of the house using the window? This was like one of those bad chick flick movies where the rebellious teenager hates their parents and their life so they decide to run away, and the only way to do that is climbing out a window. 

"Damn." She said to herself, walking over towards the window and looking down. It wasn't that far of a leap. 

Signe wondered why he would even want to escape. Then it hit her. He was being neurotic about the whole Mark situation. Mark had probably threatened him more and Jack had figured that he had to leave, and knowing Signe wouldn't let him, he decided to sneak out. 

"I've gotta go get him." 

She quickly got changed and ready, and went to the only place that Jack could be. Mark's place. 

She was ready to tell him off, and tell him what she really thought of him. He was a piece of shit, and she wouldn't stop until he knew that. 

She walked up to his door, taking a deep breath before ringing the bell twice. 

Mark opened up, and his face immediately turned to one of shock. "What are you doing here?" His voice was harsh. Signe saw Jack in the background, sitting on the couch. He looked much less than excited, and he was staring at the TV blankly. Mark turned away from Singe to say something to him. "Jack, your little friend is here to see-" 

"No." She interrupted mid sentence. "I'm not here to see him. I'm here to get him out of here. Oh, and to let you know how much of a prick you are." 

"Excuse me? You're not getting him out of anywhere." 

"Look, I heard what happened. I heard how you told him that you were going to kill yourself and all of that shit. And I've got a few things to say about that. One; that's considered abuse, did you know that? Two; go right the fuck ahead and off yourself, nobody would give two shits. And finally, three; Jack is leaving here. For good." 

"No. he's not." Mark turned around. "Jack. Come here." He said through gritted teeth, and Jack immediately jumped up from his position on the couch and was beside Mark and seconds. 

"Tell your little friend that you're not going anywhere. Tell her to get out of my face. You want to stay here right? You want to stay with me, right? " 

Jack looked from the two of them for about thirty seconds. He was in a panic, Signe could tell. She was angry that Mark would make him choose like this. 

"I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry Signe. I am. But... but... But you have to leave." Jack said, looking down. 

Signe couldn't look at either of them as she turned away and walked to her car. 

Mark chuckled as he watched her walk away, and that triumphant grin made it's way onto his lips yet again.


	9. 8.

A/N: IM SO BAD AT UPDATING OMFG IM SORRY 

(Why do I say this on every single story sigh) 

But we're getting real close to the end here... 

XX

Jack wondered if it was really worth it. Maybe Signe was right. Maybe he was lying about the whole suicide thing, and was just using it as a threat. 

Mark making him choose still had him a bit shaken up, and he couldn't believe what he had done. He had the chance to get away. To say "screw you" and move on with his life. He could've left Mark in the dust. 

But now, here he was, sitting beside Mark again, feeling the same fear and desperation that he had felt before. And this time, he didn't know why. 

He felt as if maybe the same thing would happen again, the same thing that had happened over and over. Mark would betray him again. He had the gut feeling, and he hoped deep down that this time it wasn't true. 

"I'm so glad to have you back." Mark said, reaching his hand up and running his hand through Jack's hair. He had a huge smile on his face as he did so, and Jack smiled back. "Aren't you happy to be here again? With me again?" 

If jack was being honest, Mark sounded like one of those creepy guys from the movies, the ones that would kidnap people and say odd things like this. But he didn't think anything of it, just smiled back, like he was expected to do. 

"Are you?" Mark asked, still combing his fingers through Jack's silky hair. 

"I am. I'm more than happy." Jack said, not knowing if the words he was saying were even true. Was he really happy to be here? Or was he just here because he was afraid. 

"You know that we could never be apart for long. You know I never meant to hurt you." 

"But... but you did." 

"I know. And I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be like that between us. I didn't want us to hate each other. Because we both know that our love for each other is far too strong." 

It was cheesy hallmark crap, and Jack didn't think he was falling for it this time. And he had no clue why. This was always part where he became close to tears and told Mark that he loved him. This was part when he melted into Mark's words. 

But why wasn't it happening this time. 

"I love you." Mark said, leaning in and leaving a kiss on Jack's lips. Jack barely kissed back, and mumbled "love you too" before turning away to watch whatever was on the TV. 

After a few minutes of silence, Mark turned to Jack. 

"Are you... angry at me?" He asked, and Jack wanted to pretend that he didn't hear him, but they were right next to each other, so he wasn't quite sure how that would work. 

"No, I'm not. Why would you say that?" Jack replied, not bothering to avert his eyes from the TV. He didn't want to look at Mark, so he wasn't going to. He was afraid if he did, he'd break down like he always did. That he'd melt and look past everything that was said and done. 

"You sure seem like it." 

"Look, I'm not. That's that. Now let me finish my show." Jack didn't even know what the hell was on TV, but at this point he'd do anything to escape the awkward conversation. 

After a few hours or so of just silently sitting beside each other, the tension between the two men was thick enough to cut with a knife. 

"I'm gonna head up to bed, if you wanna join me?" Mark said, giving a small wink to Jack as he turned towards the bedroom. 

"I'll just... sleep down here." Jack replied. Mark didn't move. 

"You sure. Cause I can give you a show that's way more interesting than what's on that TV." 

"I'm sure. Goodnight." 

"Okay, if you say so. Goodnight. I love you." 

"I.... I... love you too. Yeah. Love you too." He didn't know why he had stumbled so much with those words. What was going on? Did he really not feel the same way that he had before? Why not? Now, when he looked at Mark, instead of feeling hypnotized by him and his every word and move, he saw someone that he could care less about. 

That's when he realized, he wasn't here for Mark. He didn't love him. He was here simply because of the threats. That didn't mean that he loved him or had to do anything that he said. Or tell him that he loved him. 

The thought made him sad, he hated to admit. He couldn't be falling out of love with someone that he had been with for so long, could he? And why did he feel bad about it? Mark cheated. This was supposed to be a good thing. 

But for Jack, it really didn't feel like it. Part of him wanted to mend things, part of him wanted to slap himself. 

He cheated on you... 

It was your fault anyway. And now you're treating him like shit, when all you did was kiss his ass before. Pick a side. 

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, letting the thoughts drift away. That was all there was to it. He would just have to deal with this for a few days, until Mark got his shit together, right? It wasn't even as if he loved the guy as much as he once did. So if anything happened, it wouldn't hurt like before, right? 

Although he had a feeling it would be much longer and harder to deal with than before...


	10. 9.

A/N: last chapter !! Let's see how this all goes down, eh? 

XX 

The next few weeks went by just as Jack had imagined them to be, but at least ten times worse. 

Every day was the same old drag, and he wondered if it was worth it at all. 

Mark expected him to suck up and be as loving as he was before, but he wasn't feeling it anymore. 

"You seem down." Mark told him one day, as they were laying side by side in the bed. 

"Eh, I'm fine." Jack said, getting up and putting on the clothes that were discarded onto the floor the previous night. 

"You sure? You're not as happy as you usually are. And you haven't been these past few days. Come on. Tell me what's wrong." Mark insisted, sitting up. 

"There's nothing. I'm totally fine." 

They spent the days doing things that they had usually done, only this time they felt much different. Jack was numb during them, and didn't feel at all happy like he had before. It was more of a chore than anything else, and he didn't know what to think. He wanted to feel happy, wanted to love him again like he had. And he thought that he could, but after trying so much he continued to ask; why couldn't he? Was it really all gone? It couldn't be... 

He kissed him longer than he ever had, snuggled with him whenever he could, but never felt a single thing. 

That was it. His love was really gone for Mark. He really was here only because he had threatened to hurt himself. When he had walked out and went to Signe's place, all of his love must've been left here, and he would never get it back.

Maybe it wasn't a completely bad thing, but Jack couldn't help but feel that it was. 

"Whatever you say." Mark got dressed as well, eyeing Jack. Something was up, and he knew it. He just didn't know what. 

"Yeah." Jack said, and headed down to sit on the couch and watch TV. It was the only way to pass the time around here, he felt. You know, without rethinking everything his life choices. 

They hung out for the rest of the day, but Jack was numb to it, like always, and the hours just flew by. 

When the night rolled around, Mark got up off the couch, and announced; "I'm gonna go grab some things from the store. I'll be back." 

I'll be back. 

It was all too familiar for Jack, and he wasn't going to fall for it this time. Not ever again. He knew exactly what was happening. 

"Mark, is that really where you're going?" Jack asked. 

"It... of course it is. Why would I lie?" Mark answered, walking over to Jack and giving him a kiss on the lips. 

Then he left, and Jack watched as he did so, and even stared at the doorway for a few seconds. 

He's going to cheat on me? But why again? What did I do wrong this time? Why? Why can't he stop himself? Does he not care at all? 

Jack's sadness was immediately replaced with anger. When Mark came home, he'd have a field day with this one. He was going to go off. And he didn't care anymore, this time he was going to leave for good. 

Jack sat and mindlessly watched the TV for hours, until he heard Mark's key toying with the lock on the door. 

Mark stumbled in through the doorway as expected, and Jack got up. He had no bags, Jack could smell the alcohol from a mile away. 

"What took you so long?" He asked, trying to play the innocent game. He was nervous about telling him off like this, but he would have to. 

"What do you think? Everywhere was closed... that's why..." Mark was so drunk that he couldn't even finish his own sentence. 

Jack. This is your chance. Tell him off. Ask why he's doing these stupid things again. Come on. Come on. 

But he felt as he did before. Used. Sad. Like he couldn't do this. Like he was worthless. Why did it always come to this? 

And for some reason, Jack mumbled "Okay." and sat back down. 

XX 

Jack regretted his actions from that night for about two days. Jack began to realize that Mark was beginning his old habits, going out every night and coming back home drunk as all hell. And Jack didn't say anything. He was falling into his old habits yet again as well. 

Mark was brushing it off with a good old "sorry", and Jack accepted it like always and just blocked out what was going on. But he couldn't do that anymore. He was past that. He couldn't. 

He couldn't be so wimpy about this. He couldn't just let this happen. He had to tell him off again. Had to. 

"I'm gonna go-" Mark said, but this time, Jack pulled him back down when he tried to stand up. He felt gutsy all of a sudden, and this was his chance. All of the anger inside of him was going to make him burst. 

"You're not going anywhere." He said, and Mark looked at him in shock. 

"I mean if you insist..." 

"Yeah I insist. Because guess what? I know what you're doing. You're cheating on me again. When you would 'die or have me back'. And guess what? I'm not letting it slide this time. I'm not stupid. I never was. I was just too scared to say something. But guess what, I'm not anymore. So guess what? I know." 

"You don't know anything." 

"Yes I do. I know why you sneak out and make all of these half assed excuses, you've done it so much before. I know you and I know exactly what you're doing. So don't lie to me." 

It felt good, taking charge like this. Finally telling him what he wanted to say for the longest time. He finally had the guts, and it felt super good. 

"Jack look... its not what you think... I can explain..." 

"Don't give me that. You cheated again. And by the looks of it, more than once. And guess what? You're losing me again. This time, forever. You had a chance to win me back and redeem everything, but guess what. You blew it all. Congrats. Thought you would've learned by now, I guess that just doesn't happen when you've done the same thing too much. And no threat or anything is going to bring me back, so don't even try it. Bye." Jack said, getting up and heading towards the door. He was expecting Mark to say something, but he was left speechless. 

"Jack..." Mark said helplessly, but Jack wasn't going to fall into the trap. It wasn't going to work ever again. He would find someone better. A cheater wasn't the one. Someone who made him feel like a second choice. He could do better. And he knew it. 

He didn't feel dread as he walked outside, didn't feel dread as he pulled out his phone and dialed up Signe. He had to tell her. He was proud of himself. It was over. It was all over. He had finally done it. 

"Signe... it's over for good. I left him forever. I'm never going back no matter what he says. I'm free." 

THE END 

A/N: well. I wrote this in under two hours, and I was watching breaking bad over again, so it put me in the mood to write some angsty shit, so here we go. I know there are kinda a lot of time skips over days and weeks, but it was better to simply explain what happened over those time periods rather than using great detail to describe them. 

Anyway? What'd y'all think? Ended on kind of an abrupt note, but that's that. I hope nobody expected them to get back together oop. 

.   
So anyway, thanks for reading this story. It means a lot to me. It's a very personal book to me, as many of these experiences were drawn from my own life and my own shitty ex, and it makes me feel good to write it down. 

But yeah. Hope you all enjoyed this little ride, and I hope you all liked the ending. 

Be sure to check out my other Septiplier book, Little Secrets. It's a high school AU, and one of my personal favorite things that I've written. Aaand I plan to update it soon. 

Thanks for reading and I love you all! See you around! 

~Ashleigh <3


End file.
